Kim Possible Unfulfilled Desires
by Absentialuci
Summary: The young, wholesome, tow-headed Ron Stoppable has some unfulfilled desires involving two Middleton cheerleaders. Or: Things That Will Come Up In Marriage Counseling.


KIM POSSIBLE AND ALL AFFILIATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY AND THEIR ASSOCIATED ARTISTS

So, yeah, uh, an explanation: I am hormonal. That is all. Men, ask your wives/girlfriends if you need a more in-depth analysis.

* * *

Ron winces as he turns the key. In the early morning stillness, the lock tumblers falling into place might as well be a herd of elephants taking up station. The door swings open of its own accord with a tinny _ScrEEE!_ that makes him flinch again. Gingerly, he steps inside and carefully shuts the door behind him. Its opportunity to get him in trouble seemingly lost, the door sullenly swings closed with nary a sound.

The apartment is quiet. Kim's jacket is hung on the hall coat tree; her shapeless green windbreaker looks like a partially melted gummy bear. Her shoes are neatly paired to the side. Ron slips his sneakers off and slowly unbuttons his jacket. The Gore-Tex hisses menacingly as he takes it off, making him cringe and clench his teeth. Ron hangs there a moment, listening for the clarion call of his girlfriend; when none is forthcoming, he hangs up his jacket and slowly steals his way towards the stairs and the bedroom beyond.

A thin silver of light is lancing out from the partially-opened door and skewering the opposite wall. _Oh shit, she's awake_. Ron's shoulders slump; it is virtually certain he is in the doghouse now. Glancing down, he flips over his wrist and pulls his sleeve back in one smooth motion, looking at his watch. 4am. Beautiful. Steeling himself with a deep breath, Ron pushes his bedroom door open and has a brain aneurysm.

Kim, in the robin's egg blue bra and panties set he had gotten her for Valentines last year, doesn't look up from where she lays on the bed. Bonnie, spooned in tight against the dozing red-head, prairie-dogs her head up when he walks in and absently brushes a lock of red hair out of her face. Roused, Kim yawns and stretches before looking at him and smiling mischievously. Bonnie swings her legs over the edge of the bed, stands up and slinks toward him, her scarlet boy shorts rocking back and forth in time with the swaying of her hips. Ron tries desperately not to look at the matching bra also bouncing over to him. She traces the fingers of one hand down the center line of his torso; the other slowly undoes the buttons of his dress shirt.

"Mr. Stoppable," she breathes in his ear, "We were wondering when you'd get here. Kim and I were afraid that we'd have to…start…without you." The last of his shirt buttons undone, she spins on her heel and minces over to the rumpled bed, laying herself on her side, one hand supporting her head, as Kim rises up off the bed and comes over to stand before him.

As she stands there, Ron can do little except drink in the lines, contours and curves of her body. The toned, flat stomach. The firm, long legs. The round, tight butt. Hair the color of a spun autumnal sunset. The brilliant emerald green of her eyes, now peeking out at him through a negligee of eyelashes. Every part of him aches for her.

She reaches up and slowly starts pulling his shirt off his body, throwing it carelessly aside as it comes free. She leans into him and kisses him hard. He doesn't fight it; he can't, his mind still reeling with the reality presented before him. Her hands dip to his belt and slowly start to unbuckle it, teasingly brushing his groin as she does so.

"I was worried, Mr. Stoppable, that you forgot about our anniversary. Five years tonight, you know." The belt slips to the floor. She deftly undoes the button on his khakis. They join the belt and shirt on the ground. Hitching one hand into the waistband of his boxers, she leads him obediently over to the bed, where Bonnie wriggles aside to make room.

She shoves him down onto the bed and leaps on top, straddling him, one hand pinning his arms above his head. Bonnie presses her body into his side, beginning to nibble on his ear, her hot breath on his neck. The blood is roaring in his ears as his body picks up the cues, taking over for a mind which is now on autopilot. Kim begins to slowly rub herself against him, enjoying the look of absolute rapture now painting Ron's face. Bonnie slides her hand over his chest, leaning in and biting at his ni—

* * *

_"RON! Did you fall asleep?!" His eyes snap open to see her glaring daggers at him, green eyes flashing._

_"No, no way, KP! I was just, uh, checking to make sure my eyelids don't have any holes. Good news, they don't."_

_She crosses her arms and turns away, huffing. "Well, you missed my award ceremony on the news. Maybe mom and dad TiVo'd it. I hope your nap was worth it."_

_"It so was, KP, it so was."_


End file.
